Makeup
by LightSinger
Summary: Misa teaches L about make-up....


**A/N: I had gotten this idea out of nowhere! I keep reeling out these one-shots and its very very annoying! Don't mind grammar mistakes...**

**Disclaimer: Do I seem like I'm Japanese!**

**MAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUPMAKEUP**

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I am certainly not."

Misa Amane -other wise know as Misa Misa- discovered the horror of what happened earlier this morning.

"YOU ATE MY LIPSTICK RYUZAKI!!!!!!!"

"It looked like condensed strawberries in a tube and smelled liked them too."

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO EAT IT!!!!"

"I just wanted to taste it, and besides its horribly disgusting why do you have it?"

Misa could feel the veins in her forehead pop. Light on the other hand was just about to roll over the floor laughing. It really was funny, L covered in Misa's strawberry lipstick, and Misa looking ready to explode, he couldn't have ask for a better moment!

"Well then Ryuzaki, I guess its up to me to educate you on make up!"

Of course L being L looked at Misa like she was nuts.

"Why not Light-kun?"

"Because Light-kun didn't eat Misa's lipstick! Now lets go!"

And thus Misa dragged L and left a dying Light behind.

**ILOVETHISLINEILOVETHISLINEILOVETHISLINEILOVETHISLINEILOVETHISLINEILOVETHISLINEILOVETHISLINEILOVETHISLINEILOVELINEILOVETHISLINEILOVETHISLINEILOVE**

"Okay Ryuzaki! This is what we call eye-shadow! Now, you put this on the upper part of the eye. I'll demonstrate."

Misa carefully lifted the make up brush to her eye, until L suddenly grabbed the brush and threw it across the room.

"RYUZAKI!"

"Misa-san, this stuff is much better for face painting, then shoving it in your eyes! Besides wouldn't that hurt tremendously?"

Misa just fainted to the ground.

**PERFUMEPERFUMEPERFUMEPERFUMPERFUMEPERFUMEPERFUMEPERFUMEPERFUMEPERFUMEPERFUMEPERFUMEPERFUMEPERFUMEPERFUMEPERFUMEPERFUMEPERFUEMPERFUME**

"Alright, eye-shadow didn't work so well, But now I'll teach you about perfume!"

L just looked on curiously

"You see, perfume is used to make people smell a whole lot better but its for women and cologne is used for men." Misa stated matter-of-factly

L just got more curious

"Now heres how _women _put on perfume!"

Misa put on sprayed two sprays of perfume around herself.

"Now since I don't buy cologne, you'll just have to do with this brand of perfume okay?"

L took the bottle and gave it a curious sniff and then dumped the whole contents of it on himself.

"RYUZAKI!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"

"Perfume smells good Misa-san!"

Misa fainted again.

**MASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMASCARAMA**

"Now listen up good, Ryuzaki! You are to follow my instructions to the rule or else you can say good-bye to all of your precious cake! GOT IT?!"

L nodded meekly, Misa can be scary when she wants to.

"Alright then! In the world of make-up we call this mascara! this used for eyelashes. We simply go to the base of the eyelashes and and drag the tool through them like this.

L watched noting every detail as Misa carefully applied mascara.

"Now, I would like you to try on this porcelain doll of me."

L gently took the tool from Misa's hands and applied it to Misa's doll.

And then he stuck it in his mouth.

"...."

"Misa-san?"

"...sniff..."

"Misa-san?"

"ALL I EVER WANTED TO DO WAS TEACH YOU HOW TO USE MAKE-UP!!!!"

"Misa-san?!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

L was confused he did follow Misa's instructions to the letter he just wanted to see what mascara tasted like.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Misa-san?"

"W-w-what d-do y-you w-w-want?"

"How about I just get you some new condensed strawberry tube to make up for it?"

Misa immediately brightened up

"Really?"

"Sure"

"Okay!

And thus L went with Misa to get some new condensed strawberry tube.

The idiot.....

**ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA**

**A/N: Tada! I should be updating my other stories but this came into mind! Besides, it is cute and funny!**

**The funny part is this all happened to me. During my childhood I would take lipstick from my mother and eat it, I dumped perfume all over my head (got into some serious trouble), and I wanted to see what mascara tasted like... *sweat drop* My friends are **_still_** trying to teach me.... It went horribly wrong though...**

**Press the button... you know you want to!**


End file.
